1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a package-on-package type semiconductor device. The package-on-package type semiconductor device may be realized by stacking an SoC package, a fan-out memory package and an external memory package.
2. Related Art
As electronic products are gradually downsized and highly functionalized, semiconductor chips having high capacities are needed to satisfy desired functions. Thus, it is necessary to mount an increased number of semiconductor chips on a small-sized electronic product.
In this regard, because technologies for manufacturing semiconductor chips with high capacity or mounting an increased number of semiconductor chips in a limited space has its limitations, a recent trend is directed toward embedding an increased number of semiconductor chips in a single package. Under this situation, various technologies for improving electrical characteristics without increasing the overall thickness of a package even though one or more semiconductor chips are embedded are being developed.
With the rapid growth of a mobile market due to the explosion in needs for smart phones and tablets, memories have evolved at very high speed with their increasing types. For instance, a Wide I/O 2 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WIO2’) mobile DRAM memory chip, which is a faster version of a Wide I/O mobile DRAM memory chip having a plurality of I/O pins has been introduced.
Such a WIO2 mobile DRAM memory chip generally requires the application of a TSV (through-silicon via) technology. By staking a plurality of chips through forming TSVs, it is possible to realize a mobile product having a small overall size with a high capacity and still being capable of operating at high speeds.